


Exploration

by LadyLaela (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyLaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EB: it's that you can't that worries me!<br/>TG: dude i can any time i want to<br/>EB: you're lying man, it's pretty obvious.<br/>EB: i see you typing there mister!<br/>EB: if you claim it's ironic, i'll be the one punching you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the kink meme - a painfully sexually innocent Dave.

TG: john can we not  
TG: talk about this shit right now  
TG: or ever

John frowned. He was one of the few people – he was sure it was only him and Bro – that knew Dave was actually incredibly sensitive. He hid it with his bluff and bluster, but certain things would genuinely hurt him. John thought it was sort of sweet how insecure his boyfriend was usually, but right now he honestly had no idea what he'd done.

EB: yeah! sorry.  
EB: um, is it okay if i ask what i did?  
EB: i know i should probably have an idea but i don't really!

Leaning forwards and resting his chin on his hand, John scrolled back up in their conversation. Oh man, he hadn't even been teasing Dave; not like that wasn't usually okay. Dave always teased him right back! It was basically their thing. He'd pretty much been the opposite of teasing; in fact, in a moment so bold for him he'd been quite proud of it, he'd started telling him about the dream he'd had last night.

John colored up just thinking about that dream. He'd thought Dave would _love_ to hear it, that it would actually boost his self confidence. What had bugged the Texan enough to make him mention it?

TG: fuck do i have to explain everything i do  
TG: whats the problem   
TG: i just dont want to talk about   
TG: you know  
TG: dirty shit

Was he joking? John tilted his head, completely confused. He had to be joking.

EB: um, why?  
TG: i just dont want to

The lack of Dave's usual abstract metaphors made him seem so serious, and it made John realize that despite being official internet boyfriends for nearly two months now after years of knowing each other, they'd never talked about anything sexual.

At all.

Considering Dave's excessive crude jokes, that seemed pretty strange!

EB: dave...  
EB: um.  
EB: are you not attracted to me?  
TG: no  
TG: thats not it

The clenching feeling in John's chest started to ease. It didn't explain anything, but he'd been kind of worried Dave had lied about being a homosexual or something! He was a little concerned, now, his mind grasping out for possibilities.

EB: are you an asexual?  
EB: you can be a homosexual and an asexual at the same time, right?  
EB: like an asexual who likes boys!  
TG: no im gay  
EB: ...  
EB: i'm sorry, i can't play the guessing game anymore :(  
EB: i don't have any more guesses.  
EB: can you stop being all cool and stoic and stuff just for a minute so you can tell me?  
EB: please?

There was a long pause. Normally, John wouldn't notice so much if Dave didn't talk for a minute, but he couldn't take his eyes off the chat window. It said Dave was typing. If he snapped back with one of his witty metaphors now, John was just going to throw his hands up in the air and -

TG: um  
TG: okay fuck  
TG: this is embarrassing  
TG: ill put it this way  
TG: would you jack it if lil cal was around

John grinned, because wow that was kind of cute!

EB: oh, it's been a while?  
EB: ;)  
TG: no  
TG: its been never  
TG: ive never done it  
TG: and if you try to tell me im joking  
TG: ill punch your face through your computer

Well, that was unexpected!

More than unexpected, actually. John seriously did want to ask him if he was joking, because it was so unbelievable. Was it even... was it even possible not to masturbate? John was pretty shy about it himself, but he still locked himself in his room late at night after he'd spent all evening talking to Dave and Dad was in bed. It might be super embarrassing, but he always felt so good and relaxed after he did it.

He wondered if Dave would stop being so temperamental and irritable if he just gave it a try.

TG: brb  
TG: cold shower  
EB: hey!  
EB: no wait!  
EB: you should try doing it now.  
TG: fuck off man  
TG: no  
EB: is it just cal you're scared of?  
EB: your brother isn't even there!  
EB: is he?  
TG: hes gonna pop in and cover me in smuppets i know it  
TG: ive not done it this long so  
TG: its not like i can just suddenly be like bam fapping  
EB: ... um, how do you resist?  
TG: im a nun  
TG: i vowed to stay chaste dont you know  
TG: even from my own hand

In a way, John was relieved to see the return of Dave's flippant, sarcastic behaviour; but he knew it meant that he was being shut off again, that the tiny hint of the real Dave that had shown was all he was going to get. It was pretty obvious Dave had some kind of real problem. There was part of him that wanted to ask Rose, because she would surely know! He bit his lip. Dave would be mad if he talked to her about it.

He'd have to figure it out for himself.

EB: dave, what are you so scared of?  
EB: i mean this is probably hurting you :(  
TG: yes me not beating the meat is going to fuck up my whole life  
TG: i better get on that  
EB: daaave :(  
EB: it's that you can't that worries me!  
TG: dude i can any time i want to  
EB: you're lying man, it's pretty obvious.  
EB: i see you typing there mister!  
EB: if you claim it's ironic, i'll be the one punching you!  
TG: pft as if you could  
EB: um, dave  
EB: you're taking a long time to type stuff  
EB: you still have a ... problem, don't you?  
TG: shut the fuck up  
TG: im going to shower  
TG: fuck  
TG: why didnt you let me go earlier  
TG: this shit hurts  
EB: ... well, yeah!  
TG: uh  
TG: dont really ever leave it this long  
TG: nip it in the bud you know  
TG: its kind of  
TG: fuck  
TG: hard to resist  
TG: you even comment on that fucking pun  
TG: i will stomp your cock so hard

John flushed a little, unable to stop himself from picturing Dave squirming uncomfortably in his computer chair.

TG: okay fuck  
TG: fuck  
TG: fuck  
TG: kind of freaking out here  
TG: i  
TG: the seam of my jeans is kind of making me crazy

John was only slightly ashamed of the fact that he let out an audible whine, seeing in his mind's eye his boyfriend trying to rut up against his own pants; just that sexually frustrated and losing control of his body. It took a minute for John to get his hands to obey him and type.

EB: dave put a blanket over your lap, okay?  
EB: put your hand under it and just kind of grind down with the heel of your hand.

He couldn't help but see it, and he knew Dave was probably flipping out already and it made him feel even worse; but oh my god, the thought of stoic Strider so undone was _doing_ things to him. He shifted a little in his chair himself, squeezing his legs together awkwardly.

EB: are you okay?  
TG: stilk freaing the fuck out   
TG: this hruts  
EB: it'll go faster if your  
EB: um  
EB: take it out  
TG: ths hurts too  
EB: oh!  
EB: um, spit in the hand you're using!  
TG: egbert  
TG: dont fuck me aruond here  
TG: hw do ido this

Even though he was pretty worked up, John couldn't help but find all the typos adorable. Wow, Dave was losing his cool so much it was actually transferring over to his typing!

It kind of turned John on even more. He glanced nervously over at his partially open door, able to feel how bright red his face was. Impulsively, he jumped up and pushed it closed. His dad was in the kitchen downstairs, and normally that would be enough to make him head for a nice long shower if he really needed to jerk off; but he found he cared a lot less right now. He gripped his dick through his sweatpants, typing quickly with one hand.

EB: um, just sort of wrap your hand around it and um...  
EB: stroke it as fast as you want, you know?  
TG: no idnt know smrtasss  
TG: shti fuck

John could only resist shoving his own hand down his pants for so long when he knew what Dave was doing; probably with shaky, abnormally clumsy hands, experimenting and bucking his hips helplessly. He must have been slumped over his computer desk at that point, oh god, pushing back sweaty ginger hair with one hand as the other worked feverishly below the belt.

EB: um...  
EB: if you want, you can pretend it's me doing it!  
EB: heh, i do that with you sometimes...  
EB: wow that was an embarrassing thing to admit!

All in all, John was pretty surprised how coherent his typing was. He'd have to tease Dave about it later.

TG: yeh like im havngsucj a hugr pprobfl wht tthat righth now  
EB: wow dave is that even english?  
EB: you can try touching the tip a little with your thumb, too...

John followed his own advice, biting down hard on his lip with his big buckteeth to stop himself from making any noises aside from snuffly little whimpers. W-wow, what noises would Dave be making? Would he moan, unable to keep something this overwhelming and new under control, just like he couldn't control his hips? Would he be almost silent, with his lips twitching as he fought to keep his pokerface in place?

Either way it was unbearably hot. John finished himself off with a low whine from the back of his throat, his toes curling against the floor and his back arching off of the chair as his vision faded to a bright pinpoint.

When he blinked back into normality, messages were flashing up on his screen. He wrinkled his nose at his sticky hand, holding it carefully away from his keyboard as he typed with the other.

TG: wow  
TG: that just happened  
TG: this is disgusting  
EB: oh come on i won't believe you haven't even had wet dreams!  
TG: yeah i have  
TG: didnt exactly smear it on my hands though  
TG: im not that much of a sick fuck  
TG: that is not my fetish  
TG: dot fucking jpg  
EB: do you feel better now?  
EB: i bet you'll be less grumpy!

It was reassuring to see Dave back to his usual caustic, guarded self; but John didn't think he'd ever forget witnessing his boyfriend in the state he'd just been in. Maybe...

Wow, maybe he'd get to see it in person sometime soon. He'd get Dave going and then swipe his shades, and he could watch those neat red eyes, see just how vulnerable Strider really was. John couldn't stop a rather wicked little smile.

TG: ...  
TG: wow my typing got handicapped up there  
TG: get a wheelchair for that shit


End file.
